Arashi (Zoids)
Arashi is the main protagonist in Zoids: Wild. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Arashi starts the series as a novice Zoid pilot. Although he can ride the Wild Liger, a powerful Zoid, he starts off weaker than those around him using much more inferior Zoids. At the start of the series, he is briefly mentored by Bacon, and gains considerable skill in a short period of time. By bonding with the Liger he quickly becomes able to use the Wild Blast effortlessly. Arashi's Wild Blast As time goes on, his skills plateau. Using his "King of the Claw" attack, he proves to be strong, but is defeated on occasion by powerful opponents such as Drake and Gallagher. In the middle of the series he is seen facing overwhelming defeat, and enters a raging Berserk mode. This mode is strong, but uncontrollable, even attacking team mates. It's not until he meets Bacon's old master that he grows considerably in strength. Learning the "King of Claw Spiral" attack, he manages to reach a potency consistently at or above the Four Heavenly Kings. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Arashi made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. He and his friends visited Leo Conrad and Sally Land for the first time while having a meeting with Lady Yuinshiel Asteria and hero followers. During the start of the training, Arashi competes with Ruuji Familon and the rest of Symphogear heroines' friends. So that, he and the heroes can get stronger. Allies and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Midori, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kenzo Tenma, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, Leo Conrad, Sally Land, Carly Carmine, Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon, Guardian Eatos Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Gallery Arashi_Zoids_Wild_Manga_Drawing.jpg Arashi (Zoids anime).jpg 4dd2ec8cb579d32556817a09a07f89481521864627_large.png 4828964-medium.jpg 7502472-medium.jpg arashi-zoids-wild-147026.jpg c500cb95c6565c6fe2c575058ef690551521901657_large.png gaoga.jpg arashi tantrum.jpg arashi fangs.jpg arashi purple fire.jpg loveto.jpg arashi pissed.jpg arashi can't understand.jpg Screenshot_2018-08-24 Zoids Wild Episode 6 Subtitle Indonesia - Animerock me.png Screenshot-119-1.png tumblr_pcoty1OzSs1rx2ovqo1_500.jpg Zoids-Wild-01.jpg Zoids-Wild-03.jpg Zoids-Wild-Episode-02-Subtitle-Indonesia.jpg Zoids-Wild-Episode-04-Subtitle-Indonesia.jpg Zoids-Wild-Episode-5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Zoids Universe Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenshō Ono Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Multigalactic Axis Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals